Zack and Maya one shot in collage
by hearlandLoVeR987
Summary: What happens when Maya misses Zack? I own NOTHING PLEASE READ!


**I own NOTHING! Please read and enjoy! **

Maya was in her cabin crying looking in her yearbook from Seven Seas High on the S.S. Tipton.

Her roommate walked in the room.

"What's wrong Maya?" Asked Katie Maya's roommate

"Just thinking about my ex. I never should have broken up with him." Explained Maya

"Write him a letter, send it then see what he says." Says Katie

Maya started to write Zack a letter. She wrote at least 15 different letters. She couldn't figure out what to say.

Dear Zack,

Hi, how are you? I'm good in Africa, It's really hot here. Well what are you doing now that schools over? Are you still in Boston? Zack I know how much I hurt you... Zack I can't do this anymore. We need to talk soon. Call, text, Skype, FaceTime, Instagram, Facebook, twitter, snapchat, vine , path,write letters, meet. Zack I have Spring break coming up and well I'm coming home to New York can we meet in Boston at the Tipton? Please respond somehow to this letter. Love, Maya

As Maya was writing the letter she was crying all over the paper and you could see where her tears fell. Maya went to the post office and mailed the letter.

5 days later in Boston:

Zack was walking back to his suite when he grabbed the mail. He saw he had something from Maya. Zack opened the letter and read it. He looked at the paper and he could tell Maya was crying when she wrote this.

Cody walked into Zack's suite and saw him. "What's wrong?" Asked Cody

Zack handed Cody the letter and Cody said "Dude get her back." Cody walked out of the room. Zack started writing Maya a letter then he mailed it.

In Africa 3 days later:

Maya opened the letter that said...

Maya,

Maya I miss you. I'm good and I'm going to Boston University. Lets meet you have to tell me when. I know you were crying when you wrote that letter to me. Which is going to make me cry. If you deleted my number it's ***-***-***... This letter is really hard to write to you but please travel safely to New York and then Boston. Call me sometime Maya I miss you.

Love, Zack

Maya started to cry reading the letter.

"Katie he wrote back and he wants to meet." Said Maya

"Meet him and get him back." Said Katie

About 3 weeks later Maya was driving to the Tipton in Boston to see Zack.

Maya arrived at the Tipton and walked into the lobby to see Zack standing there wearing jeans, and a nice shirt.

Zack saw Maya standing there in a purple shirt with a necklace and yoga pants.

Maya asked up to Zack.

"Hi Zack." Said Maya

"Hey Maya how are you?" Asked Zack

"Good how about you?" Asked Maya

"I'm fine." Said Zack

"Maya why are you crying?" Asked Zack

"Zack we were well you know and look at us now. This conversation is so awkward right now." Said Maya

Zack hugged her to comfort her. He could feel her heart beating and neither of them wanted to let go, but Maya let go first.

"Maya want to go for a walk so we can talk?" Asked Zack

"Sure!" Said Maya

Zack and Maya walked next to each other during their walk.

"Zack, when I broke up with you I didn't mean to break your heart. It was more that I was setting you free. As soon as I walked away I looked back and saw you crying. Zack I knew you were a player but I realized how much I hurt you. If you were still a player when I dumped you, you wouldn't have cried." Said Maya

Maya looked at Zack and saw him crying.

"Zack your making me cry." Said Maya who now had tears running down her checks

Maya hugged Zack.

"Maya I was a player but when I met you I fell in love with you. I practiced breaking up with you on Cody. I couldn't do it I admitted that I love.. loved you." Said Zack who quickly corrected him self.

"Zack..." Maya chocked out his name not being able to finish her sentence

Zack and Maya walked back to the hotel in silence.

Zack went to his suite and Maya went and grabbed her suit case and found Mr. Mosbey

"Maya, what are you dong here?" Asked Mr. Mosbey

"Trying to get Zack back. London said I could stay in here room while she was in Paris." Said Maya showing Mr. Mosbey a letter from London that said she could stay in her room.

Maya then walked up to her room and opened the door and fell onto the floor and bawled her eyes out.

In Zack's room:

Zack walked in his room and looked at the clock it was 9:54pm. He just went and sat on the couch and called Cody. Cody told him to go to London's room and go talk to Maya. So that's what Zack did

Knock knock

Zack knocked on London's door as Maya was there. She didn't open the door but he heard he crying. Zack opened the door.

He saw Maya laying on the floor crying. Zack knelt down next to Maya and held her.

Maya looked into Zack's eyes and Zack looked into Maya's eyes.

Zack leaned down and kissed her.

When Zack broke the kiss he said "I love you!"

"Zack I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?" Asked Maya

"I know you came here to get me back and well I wanted you to come so I could get you back." Said Zack

"I love you too Zack!" Said Maya

Maya kiss Zack again.

"So do you want to come sleep in my room?" Asked Zack

"I don't want to bother your brother and mom." Said Maya

"Babe you won't I have my own suite now." Said Zack

Maya grabbed her suit case and wheeled it to the door then Zack followed Maya until they were out the door. Then Zack walked next to Maya holding her hand.

They walked in Zack's room and both went to Zack's room and fell asleep.

Thank you for reading! Please check out my other stories! If you are interested in writing a story together please PM me ASAP!


End file.
